Presently, there are several mechanisms through which software upgrades, bug fixes and the like are distributed to users. In systems employing firmware storage of operating programs, such as Electrically Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM) and the like, bug fixes or enhancements to system firmware require programming a new EPROM with the updated code and shipping the new EPROM to the customer. A technician then travels to the site, disassembles the hardware, and replaces the old EPROM with the new one.
Unfortunately, these methods are very inconvenient. First, a considerable time delay is encountered while waiting for the manufacturer to program and ship the replacement parts. Second, the hardware may not be operable if the user is waiting for a bug fix. Especially true in cases of bug fixes where the hardware might not be operable without the updated operating code. Also, the replacement of the old with the new EPROM requires a technician to travel to the site and use special tools to disassemble the hardware and replace the outdated on faulty part or parts. This results in an increased expense for repairs or upgrades because technician time and special tools are required. Current update methods are thus time consuming, expensive and inefficient.
There is a need in the art, therefore, for a modem which allows remote changes and/or upgrades to be made to the firmware stored operating code, without requiring disassembly and replacement of parts, technician time, or special tools, thus resulting in the more efficient and cost effective means of updating firmware.